


Rapture

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Mari choose to satisfy her hunger; unable to quench her thirst she delves to extreme measures.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> I like Vore and Gore. Actually I have no idea what it means but they sound cool. Imma stay with my vanilla stiff, thank you

Mari couldn't forget the taste of Dia's essence, presumptuous as she was; it was the truth. Hissing through her teeth, Mri bit down at her meal, tearing the ends of the animal to bits. Licking her fingers, she scanned her entire surroundings; glancing at the scenic view. The birds chirped and the sun shines brighter down on Mari.

 

It seemed Dia wasn't coming today. After what happened, she wasn't surprised. Her ravaging must have been a scare for the poor girl. Dia became a crying mess; frantically searching for her clothes only to find they were tattered. Yet, she somehow made do, pulling the ripped shirt over her head and yanking it down and smoothing it out. She immediately darted off without a word, leaving Mari alone.

 

What a shame.) A small dainty white cat crawled over Mari's lap, purring before Mari picked it up, crushing it between her sharp nails. A low mewl drowned out, blood streaming down her hand.

 

Droplets of liquid dripping on her face as she brought it to her lips. Lifting the corpse to her lips, she chomped down hard on its white fur, feeling the little bones crushing in her mouth. The little bones in its body were no more than fragments. Even as it was being eaten alive, the feline continued pawing its claws at Mari's face; squirming in Mari's tight grip hold.

 

The cat mewled painfully before coming to a screeching silence as Mari swallowed hungrily.

 

She tore her teeth from its coat fur, biting the ripped flesh and spitting it out. Mari licked her lips, sighing as she did so.

 

“Delicious.” she muttered.

 

The cat's flesh tasted incredibly delicious, gnawing her fangs into the cat's stomach; it's intestines flowing out of its skin. Mari picked up the liver and took a huge bite out of it, happily. Even with blood painting her fingers, Mari focused her attention in front of her, eating her meal in quiet silence with the beautiful scenic Forest.

 

As enjoyable as the cat's flesh was, Mari, craved Dia's taste beyond that of an animal. It wasn't enough, the disgusting hide of a cat tasted foreign on her lips.

 

Mari crunched the bones loudly and spat them forth harshly. All that remained was tiny fragments of the cat and Mari didn't bother finishing the intestines.

 

She had all the time in the world and for Dia. Sooner or later she'd get her taste of Dia.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame!


End file.
